


Sometimes You Can Even See

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Breaking up is hard to do, gotta get her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Alistair has gone to win Hera back, but meets with her brother first.
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes You Can Even See

Zeus walks with his guests along the palace walls, waving his arms grandly over the misty view of the forests. “The mists  _ do _ stay rather thick,” he says cheerfully. “Because we’re vampires, you see. Some of them actually function during the  _ day _ ,” he laughs. “I find it rather pedestrian myself, but there’s always a few who want to buck the system and go their own way.”

Zevran chuckles. “Your sister is one of them, my friend,” he says, putting a friendly hand on Zeus’ shoulder. “Always forging her own path.

Zeus’ cheer freezes on his face and he raises an eyebrow at Zevran. “And what do you think you know of my sister?” he asks coldly. “You spend a couple years as her lapdog and think you  _ know _ her. The arrogance!”

“You’ve spent almost a hundred with her and don’t know her at all,” Alistair says quickly. “You didn’t know how lonely she was. You think you’re an expert on all things Hera, but really you’re just making it up as you go, too.”

Zeus seems to consider this for a long moment, his midnight eyes moving from human to elf before bursting into laughter. “Ah, you  _ do _ know her!” he laughs. “She must have loved the torment of being known; at least, as far as anyone can ever know my darling. Come, we will dine in the solar; sometimes you can even see the lake there.”

Alistair follows, unsure of how to react to the utter lunacy of his situation. He’d stumbled through Hera’s mysterious door and into a world of monsters and mist— strangely beautiful and terrifying at the same time. In the span of a night, he’d been arrested, thrown in a dungeon, interrogated, released, and treated like a welcome guest. It was maddening.

But he could see Hera in every inch of the place. She might not be here now, but Zeus assured them she’d be back in a day or two.

He could wait.


End file.
